Rose
by Mickyg Luvs Most Stuff
Summary: A girl gets her wishes granted and discovers her meaning in life, along with her personal AI maid, Isabella! You have to read first chapter to understand it. Story is much better than summary though, sorry! Starts pre-Avengers will end post-Avengers


**A/N: Hi guys! I worked on this for a few hours today, and I hope you enjoy this! I am planning on using the OC that is in this in other stories, involving her adventures. This is my first Avenger's fic, and I hope you enjoy! Review please, so I get motivated! Also, each chapter shall be approximately 1k words, or I'll try to make it that way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tony Stark, Iron Man, or anything of that nature. They belong to Marvel. I just own Isabella, Rose, and my plot line.**

* * *

_Rose_

_Chapter 1_

_Rose's POV_

* * *

Well, there I was, standing in front of the Tony Stark's front door, ready to knock and meet my hero and ask if I could work for him. I was hoping he would at least give me a chance and let Isabella and me inside. Who is Isabella you might ask? She is my personal AI robot maid/bodyguard, much like JARVIS, except I gave her a personality and emotions, and she has a physical body so that she can protect me and be with me most of the time.

I know you are wondering who I am. I have gone by many names throughout the dimensions of the multiverse. My original name, however, is and always will be, Rose. I'm sure you are also wondering how I got to be in front of Tony Stark's front door. It all started with me releasing a djinn and getting three wishes granted, approximately three years ago.

I was wandering the beach outside the orphanage, carrying a piece of paper in my hand. What was on it, you might ask? To put it simply, it had the three wishes that I would wish for if I ever met a Djinn.

Thus, the reason I was searching and exploring the beach. To look for a bottle that would contain a Djinn. I always searched the beach at the same time every day, during my hour of free time. My six year old brain believed in the existence of Djinns and with it, came a hope to meet one and get my wishes granted. I learned how to read and write when I was three, to get a headstart in finding a Djinn. I refused to stop believing, even after three years of searching.

I was about to give up searching for the bottle and the Djinn, when my foot got caught on what looked to be the top of a bottle. I grinned widely, thinking that I would finally meet a Djinn for real this time! I excitedly dug a hole around the bottle, being careful not to scratch it. When the hole was deep enough, I gripped the top, and pulled with all my strength. After a few pulls, I got it out, the force causing me to fall.

I rubbed the sand off the bottle. After all the sand was gone, I inspected the newly recovered bottle. It was a stunning brass color, with a spout on one side. Seeing as there wasn't any more sand on the bottle, I eagerly rubbed it vigorously. I was finally going to get my wishes granted! I had a big grin on my face.

I gazed at the bottle as a bunch of sparkly blue smoke came out of the spout, creating a vague humanoid shape. The shape solidified into an extremely tall man.

I stared at him, the man towering over me. My mouth was opening and closing with no sound coming out, much like a fish. I struggled for a few moments to find my voice. I finally got it back.

"A-a-are you a Djinn or a Genie, sir?" I stuttered out, cowering a little. The man looked at me, and burst out laughing. His voice was very deep.

"I am a Djinn, little girl. For releasing me from this bottle, I shall grant you three wishes." He boomed, grinning widely. Tentatively, I smiled back.

"Well, Mr. Djinn sir, I had written down what my wishes would be, if that's ok. I wanted to be prepared for when I finally met one of your kind." I said shyly, handing him the piece of paper. I stood nervously while the Djinn's eyes read the paper. After a few minutes, he finished.

"Very shall, I shall grant them. Your wishes were quite wise, and creative too! I especially like the last one. I thank you for your third wish." He boomed out. I covered my ears with my hands, to protect them from the Djinn's extremely loud voice.

I watched eagerly as the Djinn granted my first wish, a puff of smoke appearing. When he granted the second wish, however, I collapsed from the sudden and excruciating pain. Somehow, I managed to stay awake long enough to watch the Djinn grant the third wish. I watched blearily as the bracelets and anklets he had on vanished. I faintly heard an extremely happy thank you coming from his direction, right before I lost consciousness.

* * *

Three years have passed since that fateful day. I learned how to control my powers that I got from my second wish, traveling through multiple dimensions. I spent a few months within each dimension, to get used to it. I learned how to change my appearance. After staying in Azeroth for a year, I decided that I liked the way Blood Elves and Night Elves looked, and changed my ears to look like a Blood Elves. I got stronger there as well.

In the Equestrian Dimension, I learned to control my magic. I only stayed there for a few months. In Alaegasia, I learned the Ancient Language. I traveled to cooutless other dimensions, looking for the one that contained my role model. While I was traveling, I had decided to start building a suit much like Tony Stark's. I had watched Iron Man shortly before I met the Djinn, and I desperately wanted to meet him and work with him. Once I had seen Iron Man, I saw all the movies. The last one I watched was the Avengers, a day before I became different.

I was now much stronger. I decided to try to concentrate on that realm, and try to teleport myself there. To my pleasant surprise, it actually worked! I had teleported to a dark alley, but I could still see. I had finished my suit a few months before, and made it so I could wear it as a bracelet so I could activate it at any time. I wanted to make my role model speechless when I finally met him, however, so I spent the next six months creating Isabella with the spare metals I had leftover from making my suit.

She was my masterpiece. I had created her to look almost exactly like a regular human, but I added something to make her stand out. Fluffy ears that contained her cords so I could connect her to anything, and she would be able to hack/access into it within a few minutes. With what I thought to be the perfect body, long blond hair, and emerald green eyes, I made her look desirable so she could access info more easily.

With her complete, I decided to travel to Tony Stark and ask to work with him. I had included in my second wish to be approximately 5 times smarter than Tony would ever be, so that I would have more of a chance to impress. I was basically obsessed with impressing him. Before we started traveling, however, I wanted to test Isabella's hacking skills. This would decide once and for all if I did it correctly.

"Isabella, hack into JARVIS and get me information on the arc reactor." I ordered her. Isabella nodded and started scanning, her eyes becoming more computer-like. It took us a few hours, but we finally got it.

"Miss Rose, I have the data you required. Shall I save the data in my hard-drive?" She asked me. I nodded. With me in possession of this info, I had a potentially big blackmailing item. I grinned.

It was a few days since then. I was walking around the City I had teleported in, New York City. Most people looked confused when they saw me. I prefered that. With my long and pointy ears and elvish appearance, I looked like I was going to a comic convention. Most just assumed that, but a few were more suspicious. I had been followed a few times, but I always exterminated them, or Isabella did. I was almost approached by S.H.I.E.L.D agents multiple times, but I eluded them.

I finally found out where Tony Stark's home was. With Isabella flying behind me, and with me in my suit, we flew to his home. I wanted him to underestimate me. I wanted to help him.

So as I was saying at the beginning, I was at his front door. I waited a few moments to make it look like I was summoning the courage to knock. I knew there were hidden cameras everywhere, and I wanted to look like I was nervous. Isabella was standing behind me, keeping her pistol out, in case of emergency. I sighed and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal my role model for the past three years.

* * *

_Tony Stark's POV_

* * *

Tony Stark was about to work on tweaking some parts of his Iron Man suit. It required all of his attention, for he didn't want to have to start over. Just as he was about to start, JARVIS spoke.

_"Sir, someone is at the front door." _Tony looked up, annoyance written all over his face. This always seemed to happen. Right when he's about to do something, someone is at the door!

"Bring up the front door camera JARVIS. I wish to know who is disturbing me and my work." He said a bit angrily.

_"Right away sir."_ And with that, JARVIS set up a screen that shows the video feed from that particular camera.

Tony stared at the video feed. A little girl who looked to be Eight or Nine, and a woman were at his front door. The girl looked different, as did the woman. The girl had curly copper hair, and bright blue eyes set in a tapered face. What was extoardinary about the girl were her ears. They were extremely long and pointed upwards towards the ceiling tapered to a point. Overall, the girl's face looked to be much older than 8 or 9, yet the rest of her body looked that age.

The woman, on the other hand, looked to be a bodyguard of sorts, but with a model's body and features. She was holding a pistol and her bright green eyes scanned the environment around her. What was intriguing about her were her ears as well. They looked to be cat ears. Tony stared at the feed for a little longer, then looked away.

"JARVIS, set up a search. I want to know who they are." Tony ordered. A second screen popped up with the results.

_"Sir, the results are in. The girl's name is Rose. There appears to be almost no information on her. Nine years old, no parents. Based on security cameras, she had been living on the streets of New York City for the last six months. Before that time period, there is no information. Many people saw her in the alleys, working on something. Always wears a blue bracelet. The bracelet appears to be made out of titanium with a knob on one side that can be twisted. It appears she had been followed multiple times, and attacked the stalkers. S.H.I.E.L.D has tried to approach her several times, with no success. The woman is Isabella. It appears that based on security feed, she was built by Rose over the past six months. She is like me in many ways, but with a few differences. Isabella has a physical body, has a personality, and has feelings. While working on Isabella, Rose went to university and graduated a month later."_ JARVIS' monotonous voice said.

Tony stared at the girl, disbelief on his face. A Nine year old built a more advanced AI than him, Tony Stark! He had to see her and get her secrets. Therefore, Tony went upstairs to the front door and opened it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I worked really hard on it. I know my character is a bit of a Mary Sue, but that is intentional. You will discover what her second wish is in the next chapter. Please review! I enjoy hearing what you think!**


End file.
